May Meets a New Friend
by Paperflowers596
Summary: "Suddenly the doll raised its tiny porcelain hand and sat up straight, looking around with frightened wide eyes. Their color changed from frozen blue to a light auburn brown, and blood veins filled the whites.  Suzie turned to Chucky in horror." oneshot


**Author's note: For those of you who haven't seen the movie May, be warned that this story might contain some plot spoilers! Also, be sure to watch the movie if you haven't seen it. I would recommend it to the fans of: weird movies, blood and gore, and especially indie films. I thought this would be a good idea for a crossover, since both the movies have dolls in them and..idk strange concept for a short story but please read and enjoy! You don't have to favorite, but for the love of Satan please REVIEW! Thank you!**

May Kennedy sat at her sewing machine, creating the most beautiful piece of clothing she had ever put together. At least she hoped it was. She wanted to impress Adam, a handsome mechanic she'd seen working across the street. She always spied on him when she sat at one of the picnic tables outside the vet's office on her usual lunch break at 1 pm.

"I'll bet you're wondering what I'm making," May said quietly in a singsong voice.

The fragile, handcrafted doll stood unmoved in her wooden case, staring innocently out of the transparent window. Her face was slightly eerie, appearing to be a pale mask with pursed lips, an unchanging expression, and frozen blue eyes set in stone.

May tucked a loose strand of wavy red hair behind her ear, the rest of it pulled into a low ponytail. She grinned, the sunlight gleaming against the lenses of her reading glasses.

"Okay, I'll tell you," May giggled. "I saw someone today. This boy…"

She recollected the memories of shyly hiding behind a young oak tree dressed in a turquoise nurse's dress. She was watching her admiration in awe. Behind a barred gate was a broken down car, the door dented by an obvious accident. The silver paint was scratched and skid marks covered the damage. The man took a wrench from a red toolbox and began fixing a loose bolt to one of the tires. May watched, fascinated, her almond shaped brown eyes widen with wonder.

She took a break from sewing and quivered, her smile fading to a sorrowful frown.

"You know when you meet someone, and you think you like them, but then the more you talk to them you see parts you don't like?" May asked slowly, pausing between each segment.

"Like that guy on the bench," she continued.

A short flashback sent her back to the moment when she was sitting on a city bench covered in advertisements, waiting for the bus to pick her up for work. A tall man with short brown hair sat on the other side of the bench, enjoying the weather. May turned and beamed at him awkwardly, her eyes beaming as well with friendliness. The man thought she was weird, so he got up and walked off, leaving May alone and confused.

She was back in her sewing room, gazing out the window solemnly at the setting sun.

"And sometimes you don't end up liking any parts at all," she continued sadly.

"But… the boy I saw today was different," the light returned to her eyes and she chuckled happily.

"I liked every part of him. Especially his hands…"

She recalled the image of his strong, stained masculine hands moving craftily over the surface of the car. "They are beautiful."

She looked over at Suzie, the lonely looking doll appearing even more morbid than usual.

"Don't be mad," May consoled the doll. "You've been my friend my whole life. I mean, you see me. You always have, but…"

"I need a real friend. Someone I can hold…" May pressed her fingertips against the glass window longingly.

May finished her masterpiece and lifted up the dress. It looked just like Suzie's dress, crimson red with a flowing, flower like gown finished off with a black silk waistband tied around the torso.

"I'm going to look perfect," May sighed.

Mays clothes weren't exactly something you'd see a twenty-seven year old woman wear every day. Sure they were kind of odd: random patches of fabric sewn on shirts, the hemlines always a little off. But as awkward and antisocial as May was growing up, she had her own style that she'd always cherish as her own.

She heard a rude snickering behind her, turning into an obnoxious and somewhat evil laugh.

"Hee hee hee hee hee HA HA!"

May turned around briskly in her spinning chair, looking around very startled like a frightened owl. Her expression looked like this: O.O

"Hey four eyes! Over here!"

She saw a Good Guys doll, sitting on the tall Maplewood dresser next to a seashell lamp. He had a stitched face, wild orange-red hair, cute little overalls, and a knife held in his small plastic hand.

May studied the ominous doll in wonder. She crept toward him cautiously, still peering into his plastic cerulean eyes.

Chucky snapped out of "Barbie Mode" instantly. "Quit staring at me, you creep!"

May jumped back and fell against a tall bookshelf, knocking over plastic doll body parts, spools of thread, and folded fabric of many patterns and colors.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"The name's Chucky, AKA Charles Lee Ray. Why don't you jot that down in your little notebook? Screw-up."

"You have a beautiful smile," May complimented him, her thin lips forming into a crazed smirk.

"Err, thank you?" Chucky replied, a little off guard.

May got off the ground and walked over to the doll. She chuckled nervously, held out her pale, shaky hand and stroked the edge of the silver blade.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chucky snapped back his arm and bared his plastic teeth, with he thought to be fierce.

"I'm s-sorry," May stuttered.

"Weirdo…Ey! What the fuck happened to your eye?"

"W-w-what?"

"Your eye!"

Chucky pointed at her lazy eye, drifting off to the side strangely.

May covered her right eye with one hand embarrassedly and sniffled, the corners of her mouth pulling into a frown. She began crying uncontrollably and slid against the wall, wailing and soaking up the streaming tears with the hem of her Ceil blue Veterinarian's dress.

Chucky's face wrinkled is disgust and he rolled his eyes. Then he got a white handkerchief out of his pocket and jumped down from the dresser, stepping closer to May. He started having a little sympathy for the poor woman.

"There now, don't cry. It's not THAT bad," Chucky assured May, handing her the handkerchief and dabbing softly at the corners of her watery eyes.

"You don't understand," she sobbed.

Another flashback occurred in May's mind, back to when she was a five year old child. She had silky strawberry blond hair and her face was still thin and pretty. She wore a yellow dress and Mary Jane shoes, her mother was talking to her before her first day of kindergarten.

They stood on the lawn outside the classroom.

"It itches," May complained.

A pirate patch covered her lazy eye.

May's mother cleared her throat. "Do you want to make friends?"

May nodded sweetly.

"Then keep it covered," her mother said curtly, taking a few strands of hair tucked behind her ear and brushed them carefully over the black eye patch.

Without saying a simple "Love you sweetie, have a good day at school," or even a goodbye, her mother walked off to her car and drove away.

May tucked the hair covering her face back behind her ear, revealing the patch concealing her eye. A slightly obese ginger kid walked up to her after saying something to his friend.

"Are you a pirate?" he questioned.

May shook her head quietly without a word.

He gave her an odd look and walked away, joining the rest of the class who whispered about her and headed to the classroom leaving May outside holding her lunch pail.

The little girl sadly took the hair from behind her ear and recovered her face, walking back to the classroom all alone.

For the rest of her life, May was gossiped about at school and made fun of. She didn't make any friends, and none of the boys paid much attention to her.

May blew her nose into the handkerchief and sniffed, wiping away the tears with her palms, rocking back and forth and clasped her knees in fetal position.

"Hey, it's okay. Quit crying. I know something that'll fix that lazy eye." Chucky grinned evilly.

Chucky climbed up on the spinning chair and leaned over against the desk. He grabbed a glass paperweight next to the sewing machine. It was a box-shaped prism with sharp corners and the design of a globe trapped inside of it like an ice cube.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," Chucky sneered before he chucked the paperweight at May's head.

May screamed in fear before the glass cube hit her head with a "thunk" and she was out like a light. A stream of thin, ruby red blood gushed from her temple, and rested peacefully on her cheek.

Chucky scurried over to the wooden box that held May's doll, Suzie, and grabbed it in both of his small arms. He stalked to the dresser and rammed it into one of the drawers, until the transparent window shattered and shards of glass covered the ground. He saw that the doll was still attached to the back of the box, so Chucky pulled out his knife and cut the strings that held the doll in place. He took the fragile, porcelain arm of the doll and dragged it over to May, still bloody and unconscious on the ground. The bodies lied next to each other, one of them scarely two feet tall, blue eyes wide open and the other dead asleep, eyes closed calmly.

Chucky kneeled beside each of them, inhaling before reciting a loud and ominous voodoo chant.

"Ade due damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you."

The sky darkened with rain clouds, and thunder tolled around them, flashes of lightning striking through the window.

Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!"

The doll lay, still frozen beside an unconscious May. Nothing seemed to happen.

The thunderstorm subsided, and Chucky stood grimacing at May and the worthless doll.

"God damn, son of a bitch motherfucking—AGH!" Chucky ranted on and on, and spat out any other profanities you could possibly imagine. He grabbed the paperweight off the floor and threw it into the wall, cracking the side but not doing much damage.

Suddenly the doll raised its tiny porcelain hand and sat up straight, looking around with frightened wide eyes. Their color changed from frozen blue to a light auburn brown, and blood veins filled the whites.

May, now officially being Suzie, turned to Chucky and looked down at her tiny frame in horror, her sealed porcelain lips unable to say a word.

Chucky howled with evil laughter and triumph, taking out his knife and pointing the blade towards the door, which opened with a creak.

In walked Tiffany and Glenn, viewing Suzie in dismay.

Tiffany swept her platinum blond hair behind her shoulder which was covered in a mini bride's wedding gown and her piercing green eyes looked over Suzie/May.

"Hello," Glenn greeted in his British accent and waved his plastic hand to the fellow doll who was still sitting on the floor very frightened.

"Who the hell is this tramp?" Tiffany put a hand on her hip and scowled at Chucky.

"A new addition to the family," Chucky replied casually.


End file.
